Come as You Are
by maedeux
Summary: AU. Takes place before season 2. Artemis left Young Justice to become an assassin for the Shadows. Wally tracks her down to convince her to get back together with him.
1. Come as You Are

**First story, I put Pandora on schuffle and wrote down the first 15 songs that came up**

**This one is based off of Come as You Are by Nirvana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Come as You Are by Nirvan**

Come as you are

It's pouring rain and she's taking off in a dead sprint, she's pretty sure he saw her, but if that's the case she doesn't have a prayer of getting away. She knew she shouldn't have come, but when she heard the news she was on the first flight from Gotham to Central City. She only got a glimpse of him, but she knew how he'd look, red always was his color. She's stopping to take a break in an alley far off from where she first started running.

"Artemis"

"Damn," she curses under her breath, "What do you want _Kid Flash_?" She says it hoping to get a rise out of him so that he would forget why he chased her down in the first place.

"It's Flash now, thank-you very much. Artemis, what are you doing here? I mean it's nice to see you when I don't have to stop you from killing someone, but you know…you were the last person I expected to see here after everything thathappenedbutit'sstiilgoodtoseeyouand…"

"Wally stop, your rambling, and well I just came because I heard what had happened, that's all."

"Are you sure, because you know it's okay if you still have feelings for the Wall-Man, babe"

"Shut up, Baywatch, this is why we didn't work because even in a serious situation you still have to make jokes, can't you be serious for once."

"I was plenty serious when I told you I loved you and that I wanted this to work, but you're the one who said no and that you didn't love me."

"I'm sorry alright, god, how many times do I have to say it until you believe me, and just so you know I do love you too."

"Does that mean you're willing to try and make this work?"

"Fine, Wally"

"See I knew you couldn't resist the Wall-Man for long!"

She laughs in spite of herself taking in his jovial mood. She shivered at the thought of what they would face, and wondered if he had any idea what he was getting himself into. She sees him pulling out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"Calling Linda to break up with her," He said it so nonchalantly like it was no big deal. She couldn't believe that here he was telling her that he loved her, but he was just breaking up with that bimbo he'd been seeing. Doing the first thing that came to mind she whipped out her cross bow, held her breath and shot a knockout arrow at him. The arrow was only strong enough to knock someone with his metabolism out for maybe an hour tops. Her flight leaves at 9:30pm, she looks at her watch 8:30.

"Shit," that only leaves her maybe 10 minutes to get to the airport if she's lucky. With one last glance at the prone form of Wally, she off of into the night; stopping the nearest taxi and hoping in.

"Central City International Airport!"

On her way to the airport she catches a glimpse of Roy standing on the sidewalk disapproving look adorning his face, as always. Wally was like a younger brother to him in so many ways. He just didn't get it though, she and Wally were on opposite sides of the law, and okay fine that worked for him and Jade, but that'd never work for her and Wally. So what if she knows how Damian came about, heroes weren't supposed to date villains it just went against the whole hero thing if you were constantly trying to get your villainous girlfriend let off.

The Taxi came to an abrupt stop she hadn't even realized how lost in thought she had been. Paying the cab driver the necessary amount and jumping out, she headed off, hoping to be another nameless face to everyone around.

* * *

Wally woke up in the cold alley an hour later to the sound of familiar footsteps walking toward him. He looked up and smiled at Roy with a knowing glance seeing the bruise on his left cheek.

"So, what was it this time?"

"Knock-out gas, but I'm making progress she told me she loved me too this time and that she was willing to make it work. She didn't take the news that I'm still with Linda so well though."

"You actually told her that you're still with Linda?"

"No, I didn't tell her I'm not that stupid Roy, but I called Linda to break up with her right after Artemis agreed to try and make this work."

"Sheesh Wally, no wonder she called you Kid Idiot when you guys were on the team together. That is definitely not something you do with any woman, especially Artemis."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Ahh common sense, never mind I forget you don't have any of that."

"Whatever, Roy. So, what happened to your cheek?"

"Saw Jade, but Daddy Dearest just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood, she had to make it look convincing, though I'm not sure it was all an act. She doesn't seem to like it when I just pop up while she's working."

"Of course not, she probably thinks you're there to take her in."

"I guess, but do you ever think that we're doing the wrong thing, dating Jade and Artemis, well trying in your case?"

"Hey, not funny, but yeah I know what you mean. I think that a lot, but then when I try to imagine life with anyone other than Artemis, it just feels wrong. I've tried with Linda, but it's just not right, sure in some world where Artemis doesn't exist maybe I could think about life with Linda. The problem is she seems to think it won't work with her being an assassin and me being the Flash. I don't think that she gets that I love her no matter what hero, assassin, doesn't matter as long as she's mine."

"Have you tried telling her that?"

"Well, umm not in so many words, you're the first person that I've told."

"Smooth Wall-Man, very smooth. You know that you should tell her that though right."

"Yeah I know but how, I pretty sure tonight was the maddest I've made her in a while, she knocked me out before she left."

"I think she would have knocked an idiot like you out no matter what."

He just sits there looking at Roy dumbfounded for a minute, then responds, "Oh yeah well look who's talking at least I don't have a giant bruise on my face from my girlfriend."

"Is that the best you can think of, man Artemis really has your panties in a bunch tonight. And all I meant was that I saw her in a cab heading towards the airport, and knowing you, you wouldn't have let her go without agreeing to a wedding date first," Roy chuckles.

"Not funny, was she heading back to Gotham?"

"Nope already checked no flights from here to Gotham for another week, so I'm guessing she has a job."

"Great, just great, that is going to make tracking her down much harder."

"Wally, you're going to owe me one and Jade's going to kill me, but she's headed to Vietnam?" With that Wally took off in a blur of red.

* * *

It was another two weeks before Wally finally found Artemis, sitting on the roof top of an abandoned apartment building in Ho Chi Minh City. This night was warm compared to the night when they met in Central City.

"So you found me big whoop." The dry tone in Artemis' voice lets Wally know that something isn't right.

"What's wrong?"

"None of your damn business Wallace! Besides don't you have Linda to worry about?"

"No, I told you Artemis I want this to work we don't always have to be enemies, I mean sure you're an assassin for the Shadows now, but that doesn't matter I'll love you no matter what side you're on." Wally purposely ignores her use of his first name.

"Yeah right, you're probably just saying that so you can get me to trust you and then you'll hand me over to whatever authorities are nearby."

"Damn it Artemis is it so hard to believe that someone actually cares about you?"

"You aren't the only person that cares about me you know, Jade and my mom care about me too."

"Yet they both at some point in time left you alone with your dad when you were little." He can see Artemis wince at his words.

"Sorry I brought that up. Just meet me at our spot two weeks from now at seven, my treat. Come, don't come it's your choice, but you better hurry up and decide because as you know I've never been one for patience."

"Okay, I'll think about it, but Baywatch?"

"Yeah Arty?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Can't really tell you it's one of those if I tell you, you'll be short a brother-in-law type deals." Artemis chuckles to herself at Wally's response.

"So I take it Roy told you after Jade told him not to say anything?" She asks though she already knows the answer, it's just good to have a conversation with Wally that doesn't end with one or both of them pissed off. She'll save her retaliation for his comment about her mom until next time, let him let his guard down...

* * *

The two weeks have finally gone by and Wally sits in the very back of Bibbo's Diner waiting for Artemis. They started coming here when they first started dating all those years ago when they were on The Team, neither one of them had jobs, and it was the cheapest, closest place with good food they could find. Wally thinks back to how things were back then, how they thought everything was complicated , with them being heroes and living in different cities and all, and how if their former selves were to see them now they'd learn what complicated really was.

He looks down at his watch 6:30, Artemis never really gave him an answer, but he's still hoping that she'll show. If he's willing to look pass the fact that she's an assassin why can't she look pass the fact that he's a hero. She was a hero once so she probably gets it, or at least he hopes she does. He gets up and starts pacing, Bibbo looks at him and his long absent habits he guesses that he's meeting Artemis or at least he hopes that it's Artemis, Wally is meeting. Bibbo doesn't even get why they broke up in the first place they were good together, sure they had their fights, but every couple does. He doesn't know the whole hero and assassin thing, he's just an innocent observer to the resulting hero-assassin relationship that goes against all of the other's rules, but rules were meant to be broken.

Wally finally sees a hooded figure with just the slightest amount of blonde bang poking out head into the diner he hurries to check his teeth, breath, and hair just like on their first date. He chides himself because he's an adult now, he's taken up the Flash mantle for crying out loud and if he can handle that and a regular nine to five, he can handle a date with Artemis. He hopes so any way.

"Hey," Artemis simply states. Her greeting carries a hidden question, she doesn't think he hears it, but he does she's not sure if she, they should be here.

"Hi," He states back with a smile to lighten the mood, trying to let her know that here they aren't Flash and Tigress; they're just Wally and Artemis out on their first date in a couple years.

She sits down across from him and starts looking at the menu; she can't help but see the smile that he's currently doing a bad job of hiding.

"What?" She asks him.

At her question he knows that she's seen through his pathetic attempt to hide his smile.

"Nothing, it's just you have no idea how good it feels to just go on a date with you. No outside pressure or prying eyes, just me and you."

"True no pressure, but I'm pretty sure Bibbo over there is trying his best to hide that he's watching us and doing his own version of a happy dance on the inside," She laughs.

"Yeah I guess I'm ready to do a happy dance too."

"God Wally do you have to be such a dork all the time?"

"No, but it helps that no matter how big a dork I am I'll always know that I'm your dork."

At his assertion Artemis looks down at her lap.

"Wally, who said anything about us getting back together?"

"Come on Arty, both of us know that we can make this work, and if you didn't want to get back together we both know that you wouldn't even have considered coming here tonight."

"Fine, whatever, I want to get back together, but we can't because you don't understand how dangerous this is."

"See that's the problem you always seem to think that I don't take anything seriously"

"That's because you don't Wally. Yes, Wally, I love you, I told you that when I saw you in Central, but do you not realize what can happen if my dad sees us together. Not only will he get suspicious, but he'll want me to get rid of you or hurt you. It's bad enough if he sees us when you're in your civvies, but can you imagine what would happen if he saw us together while you're in costume, what I'd have to do to keep him from getting suspicious and even then I'm not sure if it'd work"

"That's just it though Artemis I do know what will happen, you don't think that I haven't seen Roy after he's ran into your sister and your dad together, had to carry him home when Jade had to prove she was on your dad's side and broke his ribs, or had to help him put his shoulder back in place when Jade dislocated it. Yeah, Artemis I've seen all of that, and I still think you're worth it, so just give me a chance."

"Alright, fine. Now let's order already, I think old' Bibbo over there is getting worried," She says nodding to the owner of the diner whose patiently waiting for them to order.

Wally orders practically everything off the menu while Artemis just gets apple pie.

Bibbo smiles and says, "It's good to see you two together again," as he's giving them their food.

"Thanks Bibbo," Wally incoherently mumbles in between bites of food. Bibbo and Artemis just shake their heads, because this is nothing new and they pretty much can guess what he's saying.

The food has been paid for and their leaving when Bibbo shouts after them, "Artemis some blonde guy came in here looking for you, said his name was Lawrence."

Artemis mumbles her thanks as she and Wally try to hide their shocked faces at Bibbo's message.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, Wally I'm not some little fifteen year old girl that's afraid to face her father anymore."

"I know, but still just in case he shows up I can help you fight him off."

"No that wouldn't help because then he'd wanna learn where you learned to fight like that and hire someone to trail you."

"Alright fine I can see this is a fight I'm not winning I'll let you walk home alone at night in one of the most dangerous cities on the planet."

"Wow Baywatch, never took you for a quitter."

"I'm not quitting I'm just not gonna let some silly argument about walking you home dampen my mood," With that he kissed her forehead and sped off into the night being sure to stay out of well-lit areas.

* * *

It's almost midnight when he finally gets home between his date with Artemis and having to change to stop petty criminals as he was running home he's zonked. He doesn't even bother calling Artemis because he knows she's been home for hours and if she isn't home she's doing some job he definitely doesn't want to know about. As he showering and putting on his pajama pants all he can think about is his night with Artemis. He's starting to wonder if he should have fought harder for her to let him walk her home, because screw Sports master, if he wants to walk his girlfriend home he should. Even if they didn't get attacked and he didn't have to protect her it would have been the perfect cliché ending to what started off as their train wreck of a date. These are the thoughts running through his head as he finally falls asleep for the night.

Sometime later he's being woken up by a splash of cold water on his face.

"You think that'll wake him up?" The voice is familiar, female, but right now he's too groggy and too busy pretending to be asleep to try and put a face with the voice.

"Hopefully," says another familiar voice, this one male.

"If it doesn't I think we should try pinching him, a little bit of discomfort always woke me and Artemis up when we were sleeping hard."

"Jade," It's a one word answer that speaks volumes to both the voices.

By this point in time Wally finally thinks it's time for them to know he's awake. He herd Artemis' name so he's alert.

"What Roy…."

Wally's cough cuts her off; he finally gets a good look at the mysterious intruders. Roy and Jade he should have known it'd be those two they never did seem to know how to use a phone or door.

"Would you idiots like to tell me what you're doing in my room at," he stops to glance at the digital clock on his nightstand, "at 3:30 in the morning," he demands.

"You went out with Artemis tonight right?" Roy asks. It's more of a statement than a question though, like he knows the answer, but doesn't want Wally to know that he knows what's going on in his personal life.

"Yeah, so."

"Did you walk her home?"

"No, she didn't want me to, you know how stubborn she can be."

"Ugh, well did anything strange happen while you were out?"

"Well, Jade not really sure how this concerns you and Roy, but now that you mention it when we were leaving Bibbo's, Bibbo told us that a "Lawrence" had been by to ask if he'd seen Artemis"

"Oh, great. Wally next time she gets a message or hears anything about my dad being near where she lives, I don't care what she says, you walk her home." The way she said it has Wally panicking.

"W-What happened?" He can barely get the words out.

"We don't know," comes a response it's Roy this time, "we've been by her apartment and she wasn't there, Jade's sure that she doesn't have a job tonight, we were sort of hoping that'd she'd chosen to stay the night after you guy's date."

"Well," says Wally hopping out of bed and putting a shirt on, "there is only one thing that we can do now…look for her" With that they all head out in different directions, using Wally's speed to transport them one at a time.

Covering different areas of Gotham it's been four hours when they choose to regroup. Wally and Roy are debating on whether or not they should notify Batman and Nightwing, but they eventually decide against it. Knowing those two unless it's Talia al Ghul they aren't letting a villainess go, but even with her is circumstantial.

Jade is looking at possible leads at hospitals on a laptop that can be easily abandoned, when she sees it. Girl around nineteen or twenty came in with a knife wound to her side and broken ribs claiming that she fell down the stairs while carrying a kitchen knife. She knows that it's Artemis so she tells the others and they head off in civvies to the hospital, hoping she's still there.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, I'll be writing a Roy/ Jade story that ties in with this one

Please review


	2. Gothic Lolita

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. I'm in my first semster of college, I'll still try to update regularly, but then again that isn't saying much for me. I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner.

And thaks to all of you who reviewd and favorited this first chapter, I hope this lives up to your expectations. This one is based off of the Emilie Autumn song Gothic Lolita.

Diclaimer: I do not own Gothic Lolita or Young Justice,

Gothic Lolita

They arrive at the hospital; Jade tells them that they're her sister and brothers-in-law. It's a stretch of the truth, but with the similarities between Wally and Roy the hospital staff doesn't know to question it. They're off to her room jumping over and pushing anything and anyone in their way. When they finally reach the hospital room doors, they all stand frozen. No amount of training could prepare them for this. Jade becomes acutely aware of the beeping of the machines; the bleach smells that scream hospital, the hills and valleys on the heart monitor letting the world know that her sister is alive.

They take their places in the various chairs around the room. Artemis looks much worse than what the hospital report said. The damage to her body is too much for Jade to handle, she breaks out in sobs clutching Roy's arm. Wally looks at the couple knowing that they feel almost as crappy about this as he does. _Almost_. They weren't the ones who could have walked her home, prevented all this. He could have prevented all of this, but he didn't. He knew Sportsmaster was after her, at the very least he could have tailed her just in case, but he didn't now look where she was.

Wally's watching while she's still under. Jade left to tell their mother and Roy went with her, just in case Sportsmaster is still in Gotham. He's looking at her noticing how much the visible bruises on her body age her. It's ironic sleep is supposed to make a person look younger, but with all she's been through it's not a surprise, she grew up fast. They all did, but Artemis probably had it the worst.

He's dozing off as Jade and Roy get back, he's trying to fight his sleep, but it's no use he's too tired.

They all sleep at the hospital for a week. Turns out she has three broken ribs, her left leg is broken, her right ankle sprained, both her shoulders have been dislocated, but the doctors say she'll make a full recovery. A full recovery, that's all that matters in the end: that and catching that bastard that did this to her.

When she opens her eyes the first time during the week she's slightly disoriented. She recognizes the three people standing around her bed, eyes trying to make sure she's not too badly damaged. They don't know that she's long past broken beyond repair.

"Artemis! Artemis!" The voice is Jade's she's trying to get her attention, she figures she must have zoned out for a minute.

She's trying to sit up, but it's not working out that well.

"Lay back down." This time it's Wally. She's trying to get a sense of where she's at, she figures it out when she hears the tell-tale beeping of her bedside machines.

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

"About a week," her head snaps in Roy's direction when she hears him speak. She's surprised that he came, but she figures he's trying to give Jade moral support.

"What happened?"

Wally turns to face Roy and Jade, he doesn't say anything, but the message is clear enough-he wants to talk to her alone. Jade hesitates when she's leaving, but Roy encourages her onward. They wait outside while the inevitable argument takes place.

"Sportsmaster attacked you."

It takes Artemis a moment to realize that he's answering her question.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Well, you're going to have to take a vacation from the Shadows," he's trying to lighten the mood she can tell, but it only heightens her desire to know the extent of her injuries.

"Wally."

"Broken ribs, your left leg is broken, your right ankle sprained, both of your shoulders have been dislocated…"

"How many broken ribs?" She asks, interrupting him.

"Three. Hey don't look so down," he says seeing the expression on her face, "the doctors say that you should make a full recovery."

"Ugh, I figured that, but that's part of the problem."

"How's that a problem?"

"Because, the damage isn't that bad," her eyes narrow, "not for Sportsmaster anyway," she adds seeing the skeptical look on Wally's face.

"Umm, Artemis, need I remind you that you're in a hospital with injuries from your dad! It is very bad!"

"No it's not Wally. If he had wanted to sideline me permanently or end my career as an assassin my arms would be a lot more than just dislocated."

"You know that you could have avoided this all together."

"Oh really and how's that stayed with team, kept parading around at night as a vigilante."

"Seriously Artemis, all you had to do was let me walk you home," he says voice starting to rise.

"Oh right because that would have helped so much."

"Yeah Artemis it would've, because you can say that you didn't want your dad seeing us all you like, but we both know that I could have had you home safe in a few seconds, not Sportsmaster time to spot us."

"Whatever."

"Just admit it you know I'm right. No matter which way you spin the story we wouldn't even be here if you had let me walk you home."

"Fine Wally I admit it having you walk me home was the best option, but in case you didn't notice I'm not some little girl on the junior Justice League team. I don't need you to protect me."

"Well that's funny because you sure as hell needed me last night!"

"Whatever Wally, I needed your help last night is that what you wanna hear; that I'm in this stupid hospital because I was too stubborn to admit that I would have liked for you to walk me home."

"No!"

"God dammit Wally!"

"You don't get it do you? I don't care about Sportsmaster seeing us, if it means you're safe, even if I'm not it's still worth it. Okay?"

"Okay," he crawls into bed with her.

They argue almost every night for the three weeks that she's in the hospital. He stays with her the entire time. Jade and Roy are in and out mostly of Roy's choosing.

It's a little over two months before Artemis is fully recovered, well holding her bow in perfect form. Wally and Roy let her train at their homes since everyone collectively decided that it's too dangerous for her to be by herself. Jade stays in her apartment with her. She still has to go back to the hospital periodically to make sure that she isn't reinjuring anything.

* * *

It's a normal evening Wally rushes home to check and make sure nothing happened to Artemis since it's his night to watch over her while she trains. He leaves Watchtower duty right on time, but when he gets home he knows that something is off. He feels rather than sees the emptiness of his house, before he even thinks to call Roy or Jade his body is in panic mode and he's speeding off. He's half way to Roy's house when his mind finally catches up to his body and he decides to call Roy.

"Hello?"

"Roy, she's gone."

"Who?"

"Artemis."

"Oh, where are you now?"

"Almost to your place."

"Head on over, I'll call Jade and we can all go look for her."

When Wally finally reaches Roy's house Roy is in his Red Arrow costume and looks pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Wally asks as soon as he's in the door.

"Jade's gone too. She wasn't answering her phone so I went to her and Artemis' place, it was empty, it wasn't even like they had just took off and left, this was preempted."

He can hear the anger in Roy's voice, but he doesn't respond because he's just as mad. He knows that it's not his fault, but there is a tiny little voice in the back of his head telling him that it is. If he had just stayed home and called in, if he had walked her home that night a few months back, if he had allowed Roy to place that tracker on her, if, if, if that's all it seems his life has come down to recently.

* * *

They're lying side by side in sleeping bags in an abandoned warehouse. They take turns sleeping so that one of them can alert the other of anything suspicious.

"Hey, wake up it's time for breakfast."

"Ughhh can't I sleep just a few more hours."

"No Artemis the faster we move the less likely it is that Dad or Roy and Wally will catch up to us."

"Fine hand me the food." She holds out her hand expecting a paper plate, but instead she's handed a bag with a plastic fork in it.

"Jade. What the hell is this?" She says holding up the bag with a very angry look on her face.

"Applesauce," She answers with a smirk on her face.

"Jade this does not look like an applesauce container,"

"Relax and embrace your inner nature lover, sis it's an MRE. I bought them in bulk so I wouldn't have to go to the grocery store where I could get spotted at times like these."

"Oh that just makes me feel so much better; we're already sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor of an abandoned warehouse now we don't even get to eat regular food."

"Hey MREs are our best bet, light, long lasting, and no smoke when we cook them."

"Oh yeah, all the of most desirable qualities of a food."

"Hey toughen up it's this or nothing, if you can't handle it I'll take you back to Wally's and look for Sportsmaster myself."

"Fine freeze dried applesauce out of a bag it is."

"Not freeze dried, but now that I think about it those would have been better."

"Jade you are doing a horrible job of making me feel better."

"Listen sis I know it may not seem like it right now, but compared to how the others have to live when they're hunting someone down we're living the high life."

"Okay, fine where do we start?"

"First we need to get a job go to Ra's make it seem like nothing is wrong, make casual conversation. He trusts us, but I know that he'll still tell Dad where we are."

"Let's go then."

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes, we've been over this millions of times. Get a job from Ra's al Ghul, go do aforementioned job, Ra's al Ghul will tell Sportsmaster where we are, dad hunts us down then we kill dad."

"Okay just checking. We have to tread carefully though, we don't have a margin for error and there are too many errors possible."

They pack up their stuff, tossing the packaging from the mornings MREs in a random trash bin on their way to see Ra's al Ghul. He gives them a couple of heavily guarded businessmen to take care of in Vietnam.

* * *

They're hiding out in a random five star hotel, in downtown Ho Chi Min city pretending to be hookers to gain access to their targets. It seems to be working, but Jade says that she can't sleep with anyone while on the job something about a promise to Roy. Artemis realizes that this is a job where promises might have to be broken, she just hopes that Jade realizes that too.

One of the businessmen's many guard's walks up to Artemis, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey doll how you doing?"

"Hey, is your boss going to let me see him?" She asks, the words 'I'm nobody's doll' almost being said.

"Well, he said he could use a little company of your persuasion tonight, I'll let him know you're here as soon as we do a full body search," he says looking her up and down. She can already tell that he's undressing her in his mind. If she wasn't in such a rush and everything didn't need to be perfect she would kill him too, but she needed to make as little of a mess as possible.

As she gets up to follow him she touches her tongue to the right side of her mouth where her molars should be. She remembers her earlier conversation with Jade.

"_Hey sis, you don't have molars right?"_

"_Nope they were knocked out by Daddy Dearest after you left." She sees __Jade flinch__ at the mention of her abandoning of her little sister._

"_Here take this," she says handing Artemis a small tooth shaped capsule._

"_What is it?"_

"_Cyanide," at the look of shock on her sister's face she clearifies,"not for you for him if you can't kill because of the guards just tell him you're going to fix him a drink and put this in it."_

"_Okay."_

"_He drinks Black Russians on his nights out so that's what you need to fix him."_

"_What if he gets suspicious?"_

"_With all the traning given to you by dad, I'm sure you can come up with something. Besides you've been at this a few years now you should know how to improvise."_

_Artemis visibly winces at the mention of the abuse under the guise of training that she recived from Sportsmaster._

The full body search wasn't as bad as she expected, they only made her strip down, and didn't do a full body cavity search. She guesses that the boss doesn't like the goons touching his _property_. She mentally cringes at the things she has to endure for her jobs done these days.

She's slowly walking to his room going over the plan in her head. She's knocking on the door before she knows it.

"Well hello there Sugar, why don't you come right in and get comfortable."

She looks over the room for the best exit for her escape.

"You're not from around here are you?" She can tell that he's trying to get her to relax, he mistook her surveying the room for nervousness.

"No, Sir I'm from the states."

"Well, I'll be so am I."

"Really?" He nods his head yes. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly girl, you know I can't give out that kind of privileged information."

"Oh of course not, sorry."

"Don't fret over it too much because there is no use fussing over spilled milk. Now if we have anymore slip-ups like that I'll have to call Stan to come get you."

"Okay we won't," it's killing her inside to have to play like the ditzy prostitute, but she can't afford not to.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've invited a friend to come here with me tonight."

"Okay."

A knock sounds at the door.

"That must be him, go get the door darling."

Artemis opens the door to see the last person that she wanted to see while on this job, but it's a good sign because it means that this plan is working.

"This is my friend Lawrence. Lawrence this here is Cindy, she's here to keep my company tonight."

"Well, how do you do _little girl_?" saying the last part with emphasis, making Artemis cringe.

"I'm good how about you," her smile is shaking at the corners from all the effort she's exerting to keep it on her face; hoping that it's enough to fool Sportsmaster into thinking that he didn't get under her skin.

She's shooed to the back while the men discuss plans, she guesses that he's here to make sure that the plan is done right.

* * *

They're sitting at a computer checking security cameras anywhere in the vicinity of Roy, Wally, or Artemis' homes-nothing. It's almost as if they disappeared without a trace.

"I knew Jade was thorough, but I never thought that she was this good, nothing on any of the camera footage."

"You know we could call Dick and see if he can figure anything out," at the look Roy gives him he changes his mind, "on second thought let's just go over the videos, for the hundred and fifteenth time."

"Fine, we can show him the footage, but do not under any circumstance tell him who we are looking for."

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell him, he'll call in the Justice League and they are the last people that we need to be out looking for Artemis and Jade."

"Alright, but how the hell are we supposed to get him to look at the video from outside of Jade's place without alerting him about what we are up to."

"That's the million dollar question."

"Here let's just tell him, but we'll just cut a deal with him if he tells we'll just tell Babs and Zatanna about each other."

"Whatever you say Wally, but I'm telling you this is a bad idea and we are just begging for trouble."

"Well do you have any better ideas that don't include re-watching these videos for the next few days?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so, let me get my phone."

"Listen, Roy, Wally. Do you have any idea the amount of trouble I can get it in if I do what you're asking me too and don't tell the league."

"Go ahead tell the league, but you've gotta go out dinner with Zatanna and Babs and tell them about each other."

"If you don't we can just tell them ourselves," says Roy shit eating grin already in place.

"Fine, show me the vid I'll see what I can do."

"Yes told you he'd crack."

"Wally you really came up with this plan? Whatever happened to us being best friends?"

"No need to worry Dick I just need your help so that I can find my woman."

"Yeah, your woman from what I heard she knocked you out last time you chased her down."

"Roy…you you didn't."

"Save it Wally it's not like he hasn't gotten knocked out by Jade."

"Really Dick you bring that up now."

"I'm just saying you two should try dating women that are on our side of the law."

"Really _Rob_…"

"Don't go there Wally."

Sensing that this discussion was headed for the worst Roy slips off to his room.

"Well even Batman doesn't bother with that."

"Yes he does, he and Diana have been dating for a few months now."

"Right, so who is Damien's mom again, maybe it was Taila or possibly Selina?"

"Fine point taken. Now please just show me the god damned videos."

"Sheesh Dick, no need to get testy."

"Wally. Video. Now!"

"Here just take it, but keep in mind what we said."

"Okay, gotcha. I'll call if I find anything."

"Call if you don't too," says Roy from his bed room.

"Okay."

"Hey, Roy I was thinking maybe we should go over the videos with Dick, you know six eyes are better than two."

"Really Wally I already told you I wasn't going to squeal on your girlfriends, now can you guys just trust me?"

"Let him go Wally, we couldn't find anything earlier, so we'd be more likely to hinder than help him," says Roy as he's walking out of his bed room.

"Bbbut…"

"No buts, Wally, just go Dick before I change my mind."

"Well see you boys around."

"Alright out with it, I know your planning something."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Really, Mr. We're Begging for Trouble. I know you wouldn't let Dick look over the videos by himself, so tell me what the plan is."

"If I tell you then I gotta kill you," smug look plastered all over his face.

"Fine if that's how you're going to be then I'll look for Artemis myself," Wally states as he's running out the door.

"Idiot," Roy says under his breath as he's shaking his head.

It's been two weeks and he hasn't heard from Wally or Dick. It just doesn't feel right, even though they fought last they saw one another he just automatically assumed that Wally would call him if Dick found anything on the video. Heading over to Wally's he makes sure he's prepared for whatever Wally throws at him, he knows that he should have told him his plan, but the less people that knew the better.

He wakes up with a pounding in his head and on his door. The longer it takes him to get to the door the louder the pounding gets.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Upon opening the door he sees the last person there that he expected to see.

"Roy what the fuck are you doing here?"

He catches Roy scanning the clutter of his home before he answers.

"I came to check on you Wally and not a minute too late it seems. How long have you been getting drunk like this?"

"This is the first time."

"All this is," says Roy waving his hand at the mass of assorted bottles and cans, "is from one drinking binge?"

"Fast metabolism; remember that makes it pretty close to impossible for me to get drunk."

"Oh right. Any way have you heard anything from Dick?"

"Why should I tell you Mr. If I tell you I have to kill you?"

"You're still on that? Besides judging by your recent need to drink I take it you haven't found anything."

"No, I haven't, but I wish I had."

"Well while you've been drinking, I've been doing some actual digging and not just waiting around to hear from Dick," he states, taking rolled up pieces of paper out of his pocket, "Here, they are or were pulling a job in Ho Chi Min last spotted."

"Huh, how'd you get this?"

"I told you I had a plan," he says with a coy smile.

"Uh huh a plan that you didn't want to let me in on."

"Oh get over it Wally, do you want to come with me or not?"

"Where are we going?"

"To get our asses kicked by our women."

"Really they're here, where at?"

Roy internally face palms.

"They aren't here dumb-ass we are going to Ho Chi Min."

"But they are going to try and kick our asses if we go to Ho Chi Min."

"Wally did you listen to a God damned word I just said?"

"Huh, oh oh I get it now."

Another face palm, this one was external.

"Wally, remind me to never ever come to you for help with a plan again."

"Whatever Grumpelstiltskin."

"Wally."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine let me get packed and then we are out ok?"

"Okay."

* * *

She's sitting on the floor of some dingy apartment that they are now hiding out in, going over the check list with Jade again. Their target was dead and accounted for. It was confirmed that Sportsmaster had yet to leave the country which meant that they're plan was still in effect. Now all that was left to do was make sure that Sportsmaster caught on to their trail. Artemis had made sure to leave a small trail, not one that just any random assassin could pick up on, but just enough that Sportsmaster would be able to track her and Jade down. When this happened they'd kill him where he stood didn't matter if it was in the market place or an alley. It was sloppy they knew but it was what had to be done, the surrounding people would probably just chalk it up to some sort of gang or drug related act and choose not to get involved for fear of their lives.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah Jade let's just head out I'm starving, and no matter how hard you try to convince me that the MREs are good my taste buds and I strongly disagree."

"Don't be such a sour puss you are complaining more than Roy."

"This coming from the woman that's dating him."

"His grumpy attitude is not the reason I'm dating him, more like the gorgeous red hair that sits on top of his head. Don't you agree sis, seeing as you have your own red head."

With a roll of her eyes she replies, "Whatever you say Jade."

Smirking to her younger sister she takes that as a yes and precedes to head out the door.

They are walking down the crowded Vietnamese streets, shopping for food; and after living off of MREs for so long anything and everything looks good to Artemis.

"Hey,sis," Jade suddenly startles her from behind.

She's still jumpy from her last encounter with Sportsmaster. She's praying that Jade doesn't notice, but of course she does.

"So you going to tell me why you're so jumpy?"

No answer. She just looks at the fruit in her hand like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Artemis I know I don't have the best track record big sister wise, but you can trust me."

"It's nothing I don't want you to think I'm weak or anything."

"Too late for that," she says signature smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Jade."

"I'm just saying..."

"Jade."

"Whatever. Seriously though what's wrong."

"It's just seeing Dad show up..."

"Not Dad Artemis, Sportsmaster," Jade says harshly correcting her.

"Seeing Sportsmaster show up at my job the other day got me thinking, can we really go through with this?"

"Please don't tell me that you're going soft Artemis."

"Not going soft, just thinking about the consequences of killing him that's all."

"Save it for someone that doesn't know you so well."

"Fine Jade you want me to say that I'm not so sure about killing him is that what you want me to admit, fine I'm not so sure about killing him anymore. Because no matter how much he put us through or doesn't act like it he is still our father."

"Sure Artemis, despite all the black eyes and broken bones. He still had to fuck mom in order for us to come into this world."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Seriously Jade you're too vindictive these days. Does it ever occur to you to stop and think about something other than revenge."

"In someother life where you're the big sister and having to search for hours through hospital records to find me then you can about not wanting revenge. Don't you get it Artemis he didn't just hurt me he hurt you too and no matter how hard I tried I was powerless to protect you."

"Don't you think it's about time you got out of that mindset seeing as I'm old enough to protect myself now."

"Seeing as it has only been a few months since you got out the hospital I highly doubt that."

"Seriously not you too; Wally has been on my case about that since I woke up in the hospital. I'm a big girl sometimes I get knocked down, but I'm strong enough to pick myself up and dust my knees off myself I don't need you or anyone else to do it for me."

"Yeah well tell that to me next time you've been knocked unconscious by Sportsmaster and we'll see how much of a big girl you are then."

Getting angry at her sister she turns on her heel and leaves the market.

* * *

It's been a week and there isn't any visible sign of them. They're thinking that they just had the shadows cover their trail. This is going to be much harder than they expected it to be.

"Anything?" Roy asks Wally looking up at him over his computer screen.

"Nothing. Either they haven't been here at all or they've got all the towns people scared shitless of them."

"I'm going to guess that your second theory is correct, because let's face it with her dark hair Jade can blend in with the Vietnamese people; however Artemis would stick out like a sore thumb so why haven't they seen her?"

"Maybe Jade makes her stay home or wherever it is they are staying while she goes out to the market."

"Wally this is Artemis we're talking about."

"Good point. Okay then back to square one," he says with a smile and clap of his hands.

"Wally, do you have to be so irritating all the time?"

"This coming from the grumpiest guy on the planet?"

"Wally just shut up and let's get back to work," Roy says, scowl in place.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident at the market after Artemis ran off Jade chased her down, so here they are again attempting to buy groceries. They are at a fruit stand looking at the mangos trying to find one that is perfectly ripe when they spot him, he hasn't seen them yet so they pretend not to notice him. They quickly purchase the mangos they were looking at and head over behind him ready to strike.

"Well, if it isn't Daddy's little girls," he says with a snarl not even turning to face them.

"Some dad you were," Jade spits out.

He turns around at this, saying, "Aww poor little Jade, don't get your panties in a bunch, because in case you forgot _I made you_,_ both_ of you," he says finally turning to look at Artemis.

"Right, because without you we would have never learned to survive," Artemis finally says, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Now, now don't get snappy with your father, if you had just done exactly what you were told you would have never been punished. All the pain you experienced was no one's fault, but your own."

They both go to step closer to him standing so close that they are almost touching, engaged in a stare down that seems to last forever.

She's wondering if she can really do this, she knows that she told Jade that she would help take him down no matter where they ran into him market place or church, didn't really matter as long as he was dead in the end.

It's Jade who finally breaks the silence, "Our fault really, we were just a little kids how the hell were we supposed to know a fraction of the stuff that you thought we should know automatically."

"Listen little girl," he shouts grabbing her wrist, "I did what I had to do and what every other assassin would do if they were in my position."

"Not mom," Artemis finally manages to croak out, "We all know that the reason that our _training_ didn't start until after mom left is because she wouldn't have allowed it."

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but your mother was soft. You can't make a great assassin by going soft on them, it'll never work. Even other assassins that thought me harsh at the time have come to appreciate my training methods, once they saw what you two grew up to be."

Jade and Artemis both frown in disgust at what he's saying. True they both grew up to be great assassins in their own rights, but they took the same path that their father had intended for them all along. Even in adulthood they couldn't shake the self-persevering, obedience that they had towards him. They both shook the thought from their heads as they focused on the task at hand.

He goes to move in between the two to leave, they move closer together standing shoulder to shoulder to block his path.

"You little girls really want to do this here?"

They stand in front of him unmoving. He quickly turns on his heel, jumping over the fruit stand behind him and running for an alley, Jade and Artemis on his heels. Soon they have him cornered in a nearby alley way. Jade goes to round house kick him as Artemis attempts to sweep her leg under his feet. He sidesteps narrowly avoiding both of their kicks and kneeing Artemis in the face in the process. She slightly staggers, but doesn't fall over, lip beginning to bleed. Jade swiftly delivers a kick to his side, satisfying crunching noise letting them know that his ribs are broken, and giving Artemis time to stand up. As Artemis stands up she sees Sportsmaster pulling a knife from his pocket, he moves too swiftly for Jade to notice, thinking quickly she dives in front of the knife taking it to the shoulder. She knows that it will probably leave permanent damage, but he was aiming for Jade's chest and she'd take permanent shoulder damage to a dead Jade any day. He smirks as she hits the ground.

"Had enough little girls?" He taunts as she's picking herself up off the ground leaving the knife in its place in her shoulder.

She's shifting back into an attack position as she sees Jade pull her Sais out. With a small nod to each other they reengage Sportsmaster. He's moving slower from the damage to his ribs, but not by much. It's enough to them room to make a move. Artemis is trying to land a blow to his other side, he's quick enough to catch her and throw her down onto her back, Jade takes advantage of his momentary distraction long enough to kick his already damaged ribs. The pain in Artemis' back is excruciating, but she knows that she has to keep going. As she's picking herself up again she pulls the knife from her shoulder, ignoring the pain, and lunges at Sportsmaster, managing to stab him in his side further adding to the damage that Jade had done. The anger is as clear as ever on his face as he makes another attempt at Jade flipping her over his shoulder, a panged cry escaping his lips as he does so, delivering a swift kick to her head before she hits the ground. She's barely conscious lying there. A small sense of panic rises up in Artemis at the sight before her. She doesn't think she can do this alone. With Sportsmaster still distracted by the pain in his side Jade slides a sai towards Artemis, mouthing 'Do it'. That was all the encouragement that she needed, with a small nod of her head she raises her hand up to deliver what she hopes will be the final blow.

As she's bringing her arm down Sportsmaster's back still to her she sees a red blur out of the corner of her eye. She panics and brings the sai down distractedly narrowly missing Sportsmasters heart, but still getting his lung. In an instant Wally and Roy are there with them. Wally is grabbing Artemis to pull her away from Sportsmaster, Roy dropping to his knees at Jade's side.

"Artemis how could you he's your dad?"

"Wally this is none of your business."

"Not my business, not my business. Ofcourse this is my business Artemis. How could it not be?"

"Wally you have no idea what all he put me, us through when we were younger. The stuff that you know about barely scratches the surface. Do you have any idea why I can't form attachments to people or why I have such a hard time communicating what I mean, why I close down so much, or why I feel like an empty shell most of the time? It's all his fucking fault." She's screaming at the top of her lungs, pointing down at the ground at the spot where Sportsmaster used to be.

"Artemis, stop trying to blame everyone else for your emotional problems they are no one's fault, but your own."

"Uh I hate to interrupt such a tender moment, but in case you haven't noticed, Sportsmaster is crawling away and Jade is currently unconscious so if you could save this discussion until some other time…yeah and Wally get Jade some medical attention," he says carrying Jade bridal style over to Wally and handing her to him.

Once Wally's gone in a blur of red, Roy hands her a collapsible bow, pointing at Sportsmater he says, "Do it."

That's all he says, but those simple words carry so much weight as she's knocking her arrow, with a slight nod of understanding passing between her and Roy, ending the life of the man that she once called Dad.

AN: I know I put an AN at the top of the story so sorry, but bear with me. This turned out to be much longer than I expected, and went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned, but I hope that you enjoyed it. The second chapter of XO will clue you in to how Roy found Artemis and Jade incase your wondering. Sorry couldn't help mentioning my other story, but that will be up soon. Also I have a tumblr and I was wondering how everyone would feel about me posting short little drabbles that I don't consider long enough to be a story on there. Leave your thoughts on that in the reviews or PM me.

-Maedeux


End file.
